Popular
by Noxxx
Summary: Ginny is in fourth year. She's a popular girl. But then a new boys comes and shows her being popular isn't everything. And with that voice in her head gaining control again, well...It's going to be one hell of a year... quite literally. GWOC
1. Chapter 1

Why did my parents have to call me Ginny? **WHY?**

The names...dear god the names...some people must have death wishes I swear.

I am NOT Ginevra _(Are we in the dark ages?)_

I am NOT Gin _(makes me sound like either a drink or an alcoholic)_

I am NOT Virginia _(that name just sparks other names)_

I am NOT Ginge _(jokes on the hair are not appreciated)_

I am NOT Ginger _(yet again...I am not ginger anyway, its more a red unlike the rest of my family)_

I am NOT Weaslette _(if Malfoy calls me that one more time I'll punch him so hard he will not get back up)_

I am Ginny.

Simple enough but some people just have this wish to die young. They really do. Most have now learnt to call me Ginny but there are still one or two who like to get throttled until they pass out.

It is now two days before I go back for my fourth year at Hogwarts, I've got all my stuff ready, done my summer homework that the evil Professor Snape gave us and I have now officially gotten over Harry Potter.

Okay the last part is a lie.

Harry Potter is still the cherry ontop the ice cream of my life...wow that sounded sad. But it's true. The world is that little bit brighter when I think about how he's going to save us all from the Dark Lord.

I know you're thinking why does she call him the dark lord? Well, that shimmer of life, that ghost of Voldemort's former self that corrupted me for so long left an echo within me. Still when I'm alone every now and again those thoughts that had run through _our _mind whisper to me.

_I am to be the one true Dark Lord, they will all fear me above all others._

_Look at them all, pests, vermin, dirt beneath Pureblood feet. Soon I shall be the one to clean this earth, purify this world. They have no right to live freely and I will end this._

_Pathetic child, you shall help me. Die for my cause. A Weasley, blood traitor. It sickens me to be within this body, this pathetic blood traitor body. But you can die in the knowledge that you helped the Dark Lord kill this scum. This human waste that should not breath the air I do._

It was my fault the whole thing happened of course. I could have fought harder. But I didn't. Tom Riddle took over and I let him. Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hermione, Penelope, Nearly Headless Nick, Mrs Norris, Hagrids pets, my old friend Colin and I'm sure I did other things but Tom seemed to have taken one or two things from me, things that no one seems to know. It scared me to think that I'll never know what he did with my body in those times.

But now I'm getting morbid. Where was I? Oh yes. Harry Potter. Like I said he is the boy-who-lived. He's the one we're all supposed to look to in dark times. It makes me feel safe, even though he's only a 15 year old boy.

Harry is now up stairs with Ron and Hermione. They're probably sitting Ron's bed talking about school or the war.

And I'm down here. In my room. In a few minutes, however, I will be up in the air, flying over the trees. I'll be free from this place.

Not on my own of course, I'll be on a broom. You see when no one is around I break into our broom shed and take one of my brother's brooms and go out for a spin. But keep it quiet, they would kill me if they knew. One time they almost caught me, Fred did, but I managed to convince him Ron had done it. That was when Fred and George almost got Ron to make an unbreakable vow with them never to touch their brooms again. Until mum and dad found them. It had to hurt.

Well now is my time. Mum and Dad just took my brothers, Hermione and...Harry, out. I just heard the door go.

I ran out of my room and slid down the banister to the bottom, throwing the door open I sprinted to the closet. I quickly picked the lock with one of my hair clips. I chose George's broom this time and mounted like Madam Hooch had taught us in class.

Soon I was in the air, hair flying around my face and my mind was singing. I was dancing to my own song. I was so high up now, I could see the village, all those tiny houses, all those people with their own lives, own thoughts, own feelings, own dreams, own fears. It made me feel tiny. I went higher and higher until I reached the clouds, my face and hair was damp, I could feel the small droplets of water running down my face, it was exhilarating. Eventually I had to go down, my hands were becoming a little numb.

With a large smile I pulled on the handle forcing the broom to do a spin, then again, and again. I lowered the handle all the while and soon I was spinning down to the earth, my head thrown back, hair flying and eyes bright as I went round an round until my body hit the earth with a soft thud. I stood up shakily and put the broom back, locking the cuboard.

After my glimse of freedom I went back up to my room to dry my hair and started to re-read my essay for Potions, and even though in the very back of my mind that voice was still saying _You are a blood traitor, but a blood traitor who will help me soon... _I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Two days til school. Till I see my popular friends. Did I not mention that? I am one of the popular girls now. One of the girls who have the boys throwing themselves at us, never me, one of the other girls, but I'm still one of them.

Anyway.

Two days and counting.


	2. Chapter 2

It is now no days and counting.

Everyone is running around trying to find last minute items except me and Hermione who are sitting in the living room quietly, we've never been that close and often found ourselves in awkward silences because my friends care more about boys than school.

I had already packed and silently ticked everything off in my mind.

Yep I had packed everything. I had robes, muggle clothes, my wand, my books, that essay for Snape, quills, parchment, ink and all that other stuff like my charmed muggle CD player, I could play it at Hogwarts now, Dad sorted it out for me, but I had to swear not to tell mum.

"Ginny have you packed everything?" Mum called down the stairs, I took in a breath before calling back

"Did it yesterday mum"

She seemed to realise this as I didn't get a reply, I smiled awkwardly at Hermione who smiled back for a second before turning away, I frowned at this. Giving her a once over I did notice that Hermione was quite pretty, it was just that hair that was bad...like a bird's nest almost. And I wasn't trying to be cruel, it was true. If she got a good conditioner I could have shown her a few spells which would have helped but we didn't know each other well enough for me to brave the subject.

I knew that Ron fancied her even with that hair. The way he looks at her when he thinks no one sees, it's something I've never seen except with mum and dad. I would call it love but I'm not totally sure, because I don't really know how to pick out the signs of it yet.

Something else confuses me about it actually, my friends all dress up even if it's just for breakfast and they are never seen without make up on or their hair fixed and they always say that it's all about looks with boys, they never try to see further.

It doesn't matter if you're nice on the inside because they don't look for that, they go on nice on the outside. It's what I'd always heard from them so seeing my brother who...even if I don't like to think about it...is a boy, look at Hermione with that kind of...affection when she doesn't try to look good on the outside is odd for me.

But he's my brother so he's obviously a little strange. Yes, boys do go with what's on the outside. That is why my friends always get the dates and the looks and I am the friend left behind, I've never had a boyfriend before...

I've never really minded but now hearing about my friend's latest toy boys makes me feel a little lonely.

_You are not alone..._

Finally when everyone was ready we got into the taxis dad got, he was very funny to watch on the telephone, he practically screamed down the phone until Hermione took it from him.

I owe her my hearing for that.

Thankfully I wasn't with Harry because I might have started to stare untactfully. I was however sitting with mum who decided she didn't like the length of my skirt and so when she thought I wasn't looking made it about five inches longer, I made note to rectify this as soon as I was on the train.

In regards to my outfit, todays had been chosen by my best friend Sasha. A green string vest and a black miniskirt (although it isn't mini now...thanks mum) with black heels that I have trouble walking in (but no one has noticed, I am now a master at faking my way through things) I also have green outliner which apparently defines my brown eyes(looks odd to me but oh well). No other make up, couldn't be bothered, it's not like I'm dressing up for anyone except my friends. As usual.

We got to Kings Cross in good time which was odd and I had to smile at the poor taxi driver who raced off at lightning speed to get away from us. I can see why...

We sped off towards the gate and they sent me through first with my trunk and I jogged through. Ignoring the fact that mum and dad would want to see me off I looked out for my friends and saw Sasha near the train, I quickly did damage control on my skirt length and scurried over to her.

"Hey Ginny. Nice outfit" She greeted me and I rolled my eyes playfully. She had chosen the outfit after all.

"Hey Sasha. Great hair" I replied, smiling brightly.

"Well duh!" She cried and gave me a one armed hug, her other hand was occupied holding her precious purse.

"Ginny!" I heard dad call and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Back in a minute...parentals..." I sighed and she laughed while I turned and walked with as much dignity as I could back to my family. I kissed mum, hugged dad and promised to write before walking straight back to Sasha.

"I forced my mother to leave when I arrived." She told me before we got on the train.

We settled ourselves in the last carriage, just like every year.

"Tara and Zoe aren't going to be on the train this year. Tara's father is dropping them off" Sasha explained suddenly and I nodded, Sasha then got out her mirror and started to apply more make up while I listened to the whistle, we jerked into starting and I hid a secret smile as Sasha's arm flinched and her lipstick went over her cheek, she screamed and I flicked my wand at her, the mark disappeared instantly, she looked to me gratefully before continuing.

I watched her glance up and her mouth fell open. I turned to see what the problem was and saw a boy outside.

Wow.

He was looking into our carriage, frowning a little (we'd charmed the windows so we could look out but you can't look in)

He was tall with stunning purple hair that faded into black with his long fringe, it flickered over his grey eyes, a black kilby hat covered his head and he pushed said fringe aside when he pulled the door open. I saw his clothes then, he was wearing muggle baggy jeans which had small drawings all over them and a grey shirt that read in black 'Stay away from my cookies!' I giggled at it and thankfully he nor Sasha noticed

"Hey can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full" He asked, I melted, his voice was throaty and I got goosebumps. But with a sigh I saw he was only looking at Sasha who was 'subtly' giving him a once over.

"Sure. I'm Sasha Milo" She greeted him, her voice suddenly sickly sweet. He didn't even smile.

"Yeah. I'm Angel Sparrow." He greeted, giving Sasha a very quick once over he raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

He smiled suddenly and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasha's face drop.

"What's your name?" He asked, he actually looked interested...odd.

"Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you" I greeted, silently thanking myself for not stuttering, I held a hand out to shake his but when he took it he instead bent down slightly and brought it to his lips and I felt them brush over my knuckles, I repressed a shudder and pulled my hand away, turning to look at Sasha who seemed scandalised.

He gave her a slight smile to which she grinned widely back and took the seat next to me. Sasha huffed and Angel (what an amazing name...) and I watched her dig around in her bag for the muggle notebook and pen I had given her for her birthday, she scribbled something down and passed it to me with the pen

**_What a freak!_**

_I know! He didn't even ask you out! He must be insane. _I quickly wrote back and passed it to her. I noticed Angel looking at us both oddly and I took pity on him

"Girl stuff, you don't want to know" I told him with a small smile, he smiled back and nodded

"With the stuff my older sister talks about I'd be pretty scared if I did know" He returned playfully and I chuckled. He turned slightly in his seat.

"I wouldn't know, I'm in a house full of older brothers" I said with a dramatic sigh.

"Wow that would be scary for your boyfriend, I mean it's bad enough when a girl has one older brother." He commented lightly, looking out of the window and settling himself on the seat.

"Wouldn't know, don't have one. And I think any guy would have heart attack if what you say is true because I have six older brothers, not just one" I told him with a smile. His eyes went wide and I assumed he was shocked about how many brothers I had

"You don't have a boyfriend?" He asked, I didn't think he was shocked about...that.

"No she doesn't, now which year are you in?" Sasha suddenly added in, leaning forwards. I knew exactly what she was doing. He had rejected her so she was going to use this information to use it against him, spread rumors etc. I rolled my eyes but managed to turn towards the window before doing so, so she didn't see. You do not get on Sasha Milo's bad side.

"Fourth. Moved from Ireland." He answered simply, turning his gaze back to the window and I started to think he was liked me...but that was impossible because Sasha was in the room, and even if he was he'd forget all about me when he saw my other friends.

"Are alot of boys at your school blind?-" He asked vaguely and I shook my head, confused.

"-So why do you have an English accent?" Sasha asked, butting in.

"Grew up in England but moved to Ireland when I was ten. My dad got a job working for the Irish Ministy of Magic." He answered simply.

"-So are the a lot of guys there gay?" He continued and I smiled, confused as I looked from a glaring Sasha to this new boy.

"I don't think many of them are" I answered vaguely, looking to Sasha for a little help but she wasn't looking at me she was looking oddly at Angel, like he was a puzzle that was too hard for her to figure out.

"Then I really don't get why you don't have a boyfriend" He told me, frowning. My cheeks flushed and I saw him smirk playfully. To an outsider it must have looked quite odd really, like a predator and his prey, but it didn't feel that way to me, it was...nice, playful if you will.

"Angel do you think you could leave we need to get changed into our robes?" Shasha cut in, her tone biting. He nodded, smiling all the while and as he left I heard him say

"See ya later Red"

Sasha huffed indignantly as the door closed

"What a wierdo! Did you see that? He didn't even say anything to me! How rude!" She cried, standing up and glaring at the door.

"I know! And he called me Red" I cried aswell, succeeding with keeping the smile of my face.

"You..don't like him do you Ginny?" Sasha suddenly exclaimed and I looked at her, shocked

"Ginny you can't go out with him! He's the type to turn stalker on you and then rape you in a classroom before killing you and making you into soup and eating you" She raged dramatically, her long blonde hair flying and her blue eyes flashing.

"I won't go out with him" I told her, it calmed her down and soon we were getting changed but all the while I couldn't help but think how amazing the name Angel Sparrow was and how suddenly I didn't mind having a nickname.

_...soon..._

**A/N It takes me a while to write these chapters and all you have to do is take one little minute to review to tell me how I'm doing. Too hard? nope. PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


End file.
